An internal manifold mounting arrangement may have several radial pins that locate the manifold inside the gas generator case. Heat shielding may be required to prevent fuel coking inside the manifold. Depending on the nature of the manifold design, it may be hard to achieve complete heat-shielding of the enclosure. A further risk is that, if a manifold is not fully enclosed, fuel leakage may occur in case of manifold sealing failure. Also, relative thermal growth of manifold and combustor leads to axial displacement between the fuel nozzle tip and combustor primary zone which may affect combustion characteristics. Room for improvement exists.